


Addicted

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha Galo Thymos, Bottom Lio Fotia, Early Birthday Present, For a Friend, For her birthday, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lio Fotia, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oranges and Lemons, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roses, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Oh god, Lio's scent can be so addicting that it can just drive Galo insane.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShioriAkaitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAkaitsuki/gifts).



> Hi everyone, I'm not giving up on my Frostish au. I just needed to take a little break from it for a little bit.
> 
> This is a gift for ShioriAkaitsuki and I hope you like it. I got inspired by your one of your omegaverse pictures of Galo and Lio and I wanted to make it into this. It's not really July 2nd yet, I know. But I don't know how long I'll be gone that's why I wanted to do it now before I was too late.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, ShioriAkaitsuki. And to everyone else, I hope you all like it too and have a great day or night everyone.
> 
> And happy birthday ShioriAkaitsuki!!!

Roses.

Beautiful roses.

Beautiful, thronless roses that's giving off a welcoming scent that is guiding him to where he wants to be and it feels like it wants him to come closer to it.

That lovely, extraordinary, gorgeous scent of the beautiful, thorn less roses that belong to his beloved omega.

Oh god, Lio's scent can be so addicting that it can just drive Galo insane.

Just by the scent, he can tell Lio is in his heat and by the looks of it, Lio's hot all over.

Laying in their soft and comfortable bed. Feeling so hot and bothered by the intense heat coming from his delicate, small and gorgeous body. Wanting nothing more than to be satisfied by an alpha that wants nothing more than to help that gorgeous omega that's his and his alone.

And that addicting scent of roses that Galo loves so much that he can just stay there all day. Okay, he actually can because it's their day off but that's not the point.

Point is, that he wants to do it and come to think of it, they have been together for a while now.

A year and a half seemed like forever to him and it would be nice to claim Lio as his once and for all. But first thing's first, he has to get Lio wanting to have him.

He came to Lio's side and put a gentle, loving hand on his shoulder. "You okay my love?"

Lio groaned a little and turned to Galo with cherry red cheeks and eyes growing with lust.

Galo couldn't help but blush himself from how cute his little omega looks right now. Lio looks even more cute when he first starts coming into heat and it was starting to turn Galo on. And get his firefighting alpha's soul ablaze.

"G-G-Galo...." Lio tried to speak but the heat coursing through his body was making it difficult for him to speak clearly or finish for that matter.

Just by looking at his beloved, Galo can tell that he's desperate. He needs love and he needs it now.

Before he knew it, Lio through himself on him and started sniffing his neck. Which actually kinda tickled and it made him laugh a little.

"Ha-ha... Lio that tickles!" Galo tied to pull away to try to see Lio's face but the little omega was holding on to him, tight.

"You smell so good." Lio whispered in his ear, sniffing him once again.

Galo smiled like oranges and lemons. I lovely combination like lemonade and orange creamsicle on a beautiful day. His scent was really helping and he wanted more and more of it.

Lio's fresh rose scent was now getting stronger and it's so intoxicating that Galo just might lose it. But he can't hurt his beloved, he wants to take it nice, slow, and romantic if he possibly can.

Then he got an idea.

"So, do you." Galo whispered back, sniffing his beloved as well. While doing that, his hands started to roam around Lio's delicate, beautiful, small and delicious body that Galo loved so much.

Lio was shacking a little but judging by the moan, that told Galo that he liked it. Lio clenched some of his shirt in his hands and rubbed his hips against his crotch.

This caused Galo to get hard and the beast within him was starting to get stronger by the second.

Galo's hands went down lower to be met with Lio's short shorts. He gently grabbed Lio's covered bubble butt, causing Lio to moan and cling onto Galo.

Lio moved his hips faster and this time it was Galo's turn to moan and gently rub his lover's cute little ass.

Although, they should probably get this show on the road.

Galo slowly, took off his lover's shorts and boxers. While doing so, Galo felt Lio's wet, slippery entrance. It was saying 'please give it to me,' 'I want you,' 'I need you,' 'I love you so damn much it hurts like hell.'

Now how could Galo say no to that?

"Galo." Lio moaned out and looked up at his beloved.

Galo looked down to meet his lover's magenta eyes. "Lio."

"Please..." Lio half begged, half pleaded with wanting eyes full of lust. "I need you."

That's what he thought.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you want." Galo purred in a seductive tone that Lio hasn't heard in a while. "I'll take care of you."

Galo sniffed more of Lio's beautiful, addicting scent while slowly inserting a finger inside his love.

Lio moaned and relaxed in his lover's arms. He started to moan every time Galo moves his finger in and out and it was making electricity coarse through his body.

After a little more thrusting, Galo stopped and took his fingers out.

Lio whined at the loss and looked up at his lover with pleading eyes.

"It's okay." Galo reassured him with a soft whisper. 

Galo picked his lover up and set him down in the middle of the bed before going on top of him. Galo started kissing Lio on the lips and just by that alone, he could tell Lio was desperate. Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's neck and putting everything into the kiss.

The romance will come back again later. Right now, he has a lover to help and love.

Galo took his shirt, pants and boxersrs off, exposing his hard, alpha cock that's ready to take his lover.

He kissed Lio one more time before looking into his gorgeous magenta eyes. "Ready?"

Lio could only nod at the question, not trusting his voice to speak or finish.

But that's all Galo needs and he puts his dick in slowly.

Lio moaned in pleasure. Loving the feel of his lover's cock inside him and wanting nothing more than for him to stay there.

"Galo...oh..."

Galo smiled down at his beloved before moving slowly. Lio was softly moaning while wrapping his legs around his waist.

Lio's scent was insanely strong at this time and Galo couldn't help but sniff his neck while kissing it. Giving Lio more pleasure then he already was.

But even while going nice and slow, it wasn't enough.

"Galo...please faster...harder..." Lio moaned out, loving the treatment Galo's giving him.

Galo didn't need to be told twice. He moved faster and harder while kissing, licking and sniffing his lover's neck.

Lio was moaning like crazy now. Saying Galo's name multiple times while giving a moan to all the pleasure he's receiving. It felt so good but he wanted more.

"Galo...ah...ah...please give me all you got..." The omega moaned.

This time, Galo lost it. He thrusted, hard and went as fast as he could, giving anything and everything to his beloved.

Lio was screaming with pleasure and it made Galo smile and look down at his love.

Lio arched his back and clung onto his alpha like his life depended on it. He moaned without saying another word and by the looks of it, he's enjoying every second of their time together.

"Do you like that?" Galo asked him in that seductive voice of his.

"Yes...ah..ah." Lio moaned.

"Do you want me to claim you?"

"Ah...yes...ah."

"Do you want my baby?"

Lio screamed in pleasure as Galo found his prostate, making the omega see the dark and beautiful night sky.

"YES...AH....AH...I WANT YOUR BABY....OH." Lio screamed with pleasure.

That's just what Galo wanted to hear.

He lifted Lio up a little more and went further behind his neck. Lio kept on moaning and loving the pleasure.

And while Lio was distracted, Galo bit down on Lio's neck and claimed him as his own at last.

Lio was taken by surprised but also moaned, finding the bite pleasurable.

Galo pulled back and licked the mark and tasted blood in the process but was able to get rid of it easily. After that, he went back to making Lio feel good.

Lio was still moaning like crazy and this was driving Galo just as insane as his scent.

Lio's scent, Lio's moaning, Lio's love, it's all so addictive and Galo just couldn't get enough of any of it.

But then, Galo notice that Lio might be getting close judging by his next set of moans.

"Galo....ah..ah... I'm close."

Called it.

Galo smiled down at his lover. "You still want my baby?"

Lio looked up at his lover's teal eyes and gave all of his honesty and love. "Yes...ah."

That was just enough for Galo to gently take his lover's own cock and pump it in time with his thrusts.

Lio kept singing in pleasure and it drove Galo to the edge and released his seed, deep inside Lio. And just like that, Lio came as well and painted his stomach with his own seed.

Both were breathing heavy but it was all worth it. Galo had enough energy to pull out and lay beside Lio.

Both didn't move but they didn't mind. They felt exhausted but also happy that they are now, completely one.

Lio turned a little and laid his head on his lover's chest while putting one hand on Galo's chest and the other on his stomach.

Galo came so much in him and he couldn't wait for their little one to come into their lives. Just the thought of it, made him smile.

Galo wrapped his arm around his lover in comfort. "You okay?"

Lio nodded with the smile still on his face. "Yeah, I am. That was amazing."

Galo smiled too and held his lover, close. "I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too." Lio yawned before he fell asleep in his arms.

Galo looked at his lover one more time before giving him a kiss on his temple and falling asleep himself.


End file.
